battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Building a Destroyer
e This is a building guide. For the ship type, see Destroyer Destroyers are becoming more common than before due to better and more modern weapons but building one can be harder than you think for some, especially beginners. There are 4 key areas you have to focus on when building a destroyer. 1) Speed: This will be the destroyer's most notable feature and best ally to help escape incoming shells; speed is the most important feature to the destroyer. 2) Stability: Along with speed is stability. This can be harder to control than most people think. due to the destroyers high speed, high stability is needed for better manuverability. 3) Armament/weapons: This is obviously important for all ships but the important part to remember is what type of weapons to use. The best solution would be small but powerful weapons. 4) Size: Lastly is size. This is important to destroyers because without a small size the ship would be too heavy and slower than what it should be. Also, destroyers are not meant to be massive targets, but small and agile. Speed Speed is the most important part of a destroyer but can be hard for some to build fast ships. The best method is to speed tweak it. Doing so will allow you to get your ship up to incredible speed. But if you do not know how there is another more simple way to gain speed. For this you will need two propellers. First you dig two 1x2 deep holes in the back of the ship. Then you place one propellar in each hole and then put the rudders in front of the propellars. Obviously this will not increase your speed unless you have an engine. the best engine to use for destroyers are: A medium size boiler or the gas turbine engine due to their small stature. Though personnaly I prefer the gas turbine because it is more powerful but at a cost. Stability Due to your destroyer being fast you will need it to have good stability. Like all ships, stability is important but for a destroyer it is extremely important. Inproper stability could easily capsize your ship on just a simple turn. The best solution for this is to have your ship 3 layers wide using 2x2x2 400mm lightweight blocks. This is usually the best solution for stability. If that does not seem to work add a long row (from back to front) of cylinders on each side and this will do the trick. NOTE: make sure the cylinders are at the bottom of the ship otherwise the cylinders will be seen above the surface. Another cheaper, more pro-armor option is to make the bottom layer of your ship 600mm armor (not lightwieght). It will almost always give you a +60 stability. Also, using 1/2 ballasts is not a bad idea. It also helps instead of using ballast use 600mm armor it has the same weight and gives you more armor. It’s not needed to be super stable like mine, which will flip if I turn it rapidly from one side to another seven times. But in a match you would not need to turn rapidly to one side and then the other. So if your ship can stand being turned to one side to another rapidly three time stout ships good to go. Armarment/Weapons All navy ships need weapons but which weapons are best for destroyers? Small and powerfull weapons are what destroyers should be equiped with due to there small size and fast speed. The best main weaponry of choice for these agile vessels should be either the 30.5cm gun or smaller OR the Mk 45 5 inch gun. These weapons are small but deadly if used properly. Although the Mk 45 gun is expensive it is usualy the best choice for modern destroyers. As for secondary weapons, you should also be think small but even smaller than your main batteries/guns. These weapons can include the small but deadly torpedo tube A, 76mm rapid firing gun, depth charges, underwater torperdoes (if you can afford it), and the type 96 25mm AT/AA gun. But if money is no object, it is also best to equip your destroyer with the deadly RGM84 harpoon missiles, the anti-projectile phalanx minigun, and the extremely deadly mines. Also if hacking is up your alley, VLS should be added as well. Size Finally there is the size of your destroyer. Destroyers need to be small in size in order to have great speed as well as keeping a low profile. The height of a destroyer shouldn't be to tall due to stability and speed but the most important aspects to focus on are the length and the beam of the ship.The length of a destroyer should be from 100-300 meters (even though most/all destroyers in real life arent 300 meters) long in order to contain all its weapons but stay a small target. The beam or width of the ship should stay around 30-40 meters, again to keep a low profile but still able to handle the weapons on board. Good luck Hopefully these tips will help you in building a decent destroyer and will continue to allow you to dominate the high seas in the fast, agile and deadly ship that is known as the destroyer. Category:Shiptype